Electronic gaming is a popular form of entertainment in which a user manipulates an object or a character or otherwise provides input using a game controller. Usually, game controllers include various types of controls that may be configured to be manipulated by a user's fingers to provide various inputs as the game controller is held within the user's hands. A game controller may include push buttons, triggers, touch pads, joysticks, bumpers, directional pads, and the like. A user may engage the various types of controls to provide control signals that map to or actuate different operations within video games.